Mayuri Finds out about Aaroniero's Tentacle Rape
by thefirstespada
Summary: A sort of Sequel to my story Aaroniero finds out about tentacle rape- this is what would've happened in the end, Maayuri has his fun with the Espada, before sealing it's faith, Rated M for Torture, and Sexual content, Mayuri and Aaroniero, bit of Nemu


**Some of you may not know what I'm talking about but since I didn't get to finish my ****Aaroniero finds out about tentacle rape**** story I decided to write a direct sequel to show what would've happened if I did finish **

**Rated M for torture, brief rape, and sexual content **

**I do not own Bleach **

**Mayuri finds out about Aaroniero's tentacle rape **

"Where, Where am I? What is this place, I can't remember anything." Bright lights blinded the man temporarily and also made his stolen face melt away. Mayuri-sama the subject has awaken, you can start now," a heavy door slid open, the rust that had formed on the door made an eerie screeching sound, like metallic nails on a chalkboard, and then a voice, "Ah now we can begin."

The lights from above seemed to sting less since his eyes were becoming adjusted to them, **"what is this place?"** The man asked with anger and confusion in his voice, no one answered back, but his answer came in the form of a sign, it read, "Research and Development, Arrancar study wing."

This was a place made for arrancar research; the atmosphere was filled with nothing but fear and curiosity, it was a pretty dirty room the lights were the only things that looked new, but everything else had a haunted theme to it. After a few minutes of anticipation a man appeared next to the table, it was like something out of nightmares, black and white face paint in a skeletal design, accompanied by golden orbs.

"So you're an arrancar, no you're an Espada." Suddenly the Espada felt a sharp pain on his hand, he looked down and saw a sharpened pike forced in his hand, a yell filled with pain echoed in the small room, "subject is able to feel pain, and is very sensitive to bright lights."

The warm liquid hit the floor in a rhythmic pattern, "subject is able to bleed, as for the blood it is red and is running as normal blood should, so far nothing that special." The Espada overcame the terrible pain long enough to yell, **"What do you want from me?** What did I do to deserve this?" "The subject seems to have two different voices, most likely due to the two heads."

"Answer me god damnit!" All the man did was smile and reveal his yellow teeth, "fine I want to learn about arrancars using you, and what you did is none of my business, are you happy now crybaby, now hold still." The Espada didn't have much of a choice, thick metal straps held his ankles, wrists, waist, and neck. More pain came this time it was due to a heated up stake being hammered into his stomach.

"**Damn it, stop I don't remember anything."** The Espada was struggling to get away, but the straps were much too strong, for now he was going to have to deal with the pain. After the stake the scientist wrote on his notebook once more, "subject reacts negatively to fire, the subject is a screamer, might have to rip out vocal chords, screams are annoying."

"**Fuck you,** I'm screaming cause I'm in pain, **everyone does it."** Mayuri looked at him with a blank expression, grabbed the heated stake and slowly drove it through his own hand, "I'm not screaming, so shut up and let me continue." The Espada still didn't understand what was going on, "Wait, how did I get here?"

The infuriated scientist rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of paper, "fine if it will stop you from asking all of these stupid questions then I'll tell you, you came in a box, it was from earth, sent by a man named Kisuke Urahara, funny I never thought I would hear that name again, anyway he attached this note to you, it read, do with him as you like, make this bastard beg for death."

This came as a complete surprise to the Espada, **"what, are you serious?"** Mayuri threw away the note, "yes, why would I be joking, but I am curious, what did you do to Urahara that could have made him so pissed, usually he's a kind man, but you must have done something unspeakably horrid to him." The Espada suddenly began remembering something."

The memories came in brief flashes, but they all hit him like a truck, a woman, tentacles, the screams for mercy and the feeling of adrenaline and ecstasy, next came blood, death, and laughter, and finally came a attack from behind, something that made the Espada feel pain, this continued until he put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Oh my god, **Yoruichi, I killed her, and her unborn child."**

The scientist couldn't help but smile once again, "So that's what you did, no wonder Urahara sent you to me, he must have known that I'd show you a world of pain, and guess what Espada he was right, or should I call you Aaroniero, I guess it doesn't matter, I always forget names after I'm done with them."

The Espada remained in shock, how could he not remember anything until now, though even if he did remember it sooner it wouldn't have made a difference, his fate was sealed the second he was sent here. Mayuri walked back outside not bothering to close the door, because no sooner did he come back rolling in a tray of surgical instruments, all of them looked like the came from a torture chamber.

The first instrument Mayuri picked up was shaped like a hook, but it was flat and was lined with tiny teeth made for cutting, the demonic tool gleamed in the light, since it was hooked shaped it looked like a bright shining smile. Mayuri let out a small grin before he walked a little to the left and slid off Aaroniero's pants, "first I want to get semen samples, but I don't have a lot of time so I'll just take one of your genitals."

A loud yell of pain came as the tiny teeth cut into Aaroniero's skin and slowly cut away one of his testicles, what was ten seconds seemed like an hour, when it was finally cut off the screams didn't stop. Mayuri grabbed the severed testicle and showed it to Aaroniero, "subject reacts negatively to having his genital severed, so next I will remove his penis." Aaroniero's eyes were wide open, "no please, have mercy."

"Mercy? The word Mercy should never be uttered by someone like you, mercy is a word used by a soul that is unable to fight back and ask his enemy for life, that's what mercy is, begging for your own life, let me ask you something I'll give you mercy if you gave Yoruichi mercy, so did you give her mercy?"

In that moment Aaroniero felt that last of his hopes slip out of his hands, there was no way that he was getting out of this, **"I didn't give her any mercy." **Mayuri dropped the testicle into a nearby jar filled with some sort of liquid, and then picked up a giant pair of shears, "very well, there's my answer if someone asks me what I didn't give you I'll say, and I didn't give her any mercy."

With that statement Mayuri hinted to Aaroniero of what was to come, with one snip of the shears, Aaroniero's penis was severed and blood substituted urine as it flowed out of the urethra, and then with a second snip of the shears Aaroniero's seconds testicle was severed. "God no, why god, why?" Mayuri had to cover his ears, "that's it!" Mayuri grabbed another instrument from the tray, it was a glass cutter.

It was used to cut a circle into the glass jar that held Aaroniero's heads, Mayuri picked up the first one and it instantly began screaming in a high pitched voice, "no stop, put me back in, it hurts out here it hurts." Mayuri was perplexed, "the subject seems to feel pain if it's heads are removed from the jar," when Mayuri was done writing he stuck a needle into the lip of the small head, and then ran a thread through it and sewed the mouth shut.

The process was repeated on the second head, only this one didn't yell out in pain, which left Mayuri peaceful, yet unsatisfied. Once he silence the Espada, Mayuri took the penis and threw it into the jar, the second testicle however was squeezed between his fingers, the excrement dripped into the jar through the hole that Mayuri made, the two heads watch helplessly.

"It's true what they say, silence is golden, anyway let's continue." Mayuri reached for a pot that was located at the feet of the cart, "you know what this is Espada? It's molten lead, I never really knew what to do with it until today, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, you seem to think a lot of your victims did." Mayuri reached for a funnel that was on the tray, and then he scooped up some of the lead with a specially made ladle.

The silence Aaroniero mumbled in a panicked town and attempted to break free, his body was thrashing on the table but it still wasn't enough to break free, so he had to watch helplessly as Mayuri stuck the funnel into his anus and poured the molten lead into it. The searing hot pain was excruciating the boiling noise of the lead was accompanied by the melting noise of his intestines and anus.

The mumbling screams satisfied Mayuri without giving him a headache, so he smiled and simply said, "Let's move on." Mayuri retrieved a scalpel from the tray and then ripped off Aaroniero's shirt, the scalpel cut into Aaroniero's body like a hot knife through butter, "the subjects Hierro is somewhat lacking, judging by the number he is indeed a weak Espada."

Once the scalpel did its job, Mayuri placed it back on the tray and then he opened up Aaroniero's torso revealing all of the Espada's organs. "The organs or an arrancar are nothing special, they look very similar to that of a regular person, a heart, lungs, stomach, liver, intestines, intestines that are slowly being burned away, the only real unusual thing is this organ that seems to come from the left arm."

This interested the scientist, so with his curiosity he removed Aaroniero's glove and was surprised by what was revealed, "Oh my, tentacles, the subject seems to have strange tentacles growing out of his hand. The tentacles suddenly came to life and seemingly looked around the room, and then they saw her, Nemu who was sitting in the far corner of the room, the tentacles immediately stretch out and attacked.

The tentacles buried themselves in Nemu, after being suppressed for so long they were wild with lust, penetrated her vagina and her mouth, her mumbles cries were the only things heard. Mayuri looked at what they were doing to Nemu then looked at Aaroniero's faces, they looked afraid, "So I'm guessing your hand has a mind of its own, how interesting."

After witnessing the tentacles actions Mayuri simply severed them with a released Ashisogi Jizo. They stopped, Nemu was relieved, and the entire arm was still, "there, you are unable to move now, my zanpakuto paralyzes whatever it cuts, so that arm will do no good, you should have taken me out Espada, but you can't even control your own arm, or its lust, and that is why you will die in this room."

Mayuri was growing bored so he decided to just end Aaroniero's life, "Nemu since you are done being a whore maybe now you can bring me that drug I made the other day," Nemu bowed and left the room momentarily, and then she came back with a small blue vial. "Do you know what this is Espada?" Aaroniero's eyes moved back and forth in a crazed frenzy, he knew that his life was about to end."

However the small vial was set aside and instead Mayuri reached for the final tools on the tray, several sharp metal hooks. The hooks were attached to a thin metal wire that could be bent in any way, the wires were attached to the table and the hooks were dug into Aaroniero's open torso, in order to keep it from closing back up. "Nemu please carry the Espada to the Iron Maiden."

Nemu stood up and walked over to Aaroniero, her emotionless eyes looked at the tormented Espada without a trace of pity. She lifted the table and allowed the legs to fold underneath it and then carried it to a very large sarcophagus-like box. Mayuri opened the box and revealed the sharp spikes inside of the box and on the door itself, the Iron Maiden, a truly sick torture device.

Mayuri stopped Nemu for a bit and then cut off Aaroniero's arm with Ashisogi Jizo, "I want to keep the arm, I have a bit more to do to it, perhaps I will also find out some secrets from it, I'm sure you won't mind, right Espada." Mayuri put the arm into the jar and allowed Nemu to continue.

Aaroniero was placed into the Iron Maiden and as soon as he was the spikes easily pierced the table and then his back. The pain made him twitch and thrash, which forced Mayuri to stab him in the arms and legs with Ashisogi Jizo, leaving him paralyzed and helpless. Mayuri then brought back the vial and slowly opened it up, a small trail of blue smoke emitted from the vial and Mayuri grew a huge smile.

"Remember when I asked what this was Espada, well it's a superhuman drug, it heightens all of the senses to superhuman thus making everything around you seem like a blur, thus even the fastest things around you seem to take a hundred years just to catch up to you, open wide Espada."

Mayuri poured the drug through the hole he made earlier and allowed the liquid to mix in with the red life sustaining fluids. The drug passed though the wires and into the mouths of the two heads, suddenly everything around Aaroniero became a blur, Mayuri's words sounded like deep static and everything was slow.

Despite the fact that Aaroniero no longer comprehended anything, Mayuri continued talking, "A creature born from Lust, that is what you are Espada, you were made by a man with a Lust for power and it is natural that you inherited that lust, only your lust is more traditional, a lust for sex, sex without consent, you took and took, a greedy beast like yourself makes me sick, are you listening?"

Aaroniero's gaze was empty and looked brainless, very well I shall continue, "it's obvious that you had no self control, you were like an animal, an animal that needed to be put down, society has no room for creatures like you, many people say that greed brings pain and indeed it does, you're living proof, it will take a hundred years before this reaches you so I might as well finish, have a good hundred years," Mayuri slammed the door shut.

In Aaroniero's mind however the door hasn't moved an inch yet, they were coming at him extremely slow the spikes were eerily coming towards him. "Why is this taking so long?" Aaroniero was still unable to move, his body was been put through hell and he was still feeling a large amount of pain, he had to withstand that while he waited to die, this was truly a living hell.

In Aaroniero's world it has been nearly a hundred years, Aaroniero's body has become worn out, his exposed organs had nearly stopped working, but the spikes still haven't reached him, it had been about fifty years ago since Aaroniero began begging for death. And then it happened the spikes touched his organs, and now they are starting to slowly pierce through them, while others pierce his throat and his jar.

The jar broke away, but the two heads were still in mid air, the spikes slowly skewered them, while other spikes pierced through their organs, Aaroniero's blood was dirty and old, but relieve finally came, the end was finally near, "Yes death, **Death has finally come for us."**

Suddenly the spikes slid out of Aaroniero and his organs became perfectly fine, the jar was reconstructed and the door moved back to its original place, and then the door began heading towards Aaroniero in its extremely slow rate once again. Aaroniero was horrified, "**What's going on I was going to die **what's going on here, why is it starting over again?"

Outside the room Mayuri smiled, "I'm so glad I put him in the time machine/Iron Maiden, maybe Mr. Aaroniero would appreciate one thousand years of being a superhuman." Mayuri laughed as he left the room leaving the Novena Espada waiting for death a second time, and soon he will return to give him eight more.

**The End **

**Review **


End file.
